


Two-Faced

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Tendou sets Ushijima up on a blind date.Day 1:holidays|| blind date ||angels/demons AU
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894015
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Two-Faced

**Author's Note:**

> sdfjlkadf I only managed to get one fic done for UshiTen Week because all of my ideas were too much, so for now, we only have this fic. Perhaps, in the future, I'll get around to writing the other ones, but for now, enjoy! 💜💜

“Is this really necessary, Tendou?”

Tendou rolled his eyes. “Of course! It’s Halloween! You gotta dress up!”

“I understand that. What I don’t understand is why I need to have a blind date on Halloween. Wouldn’t this person rather spend it with their friends?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Tendou said with a wave of his hand. He then began shoving Ushijima out the door. “Just go and have fun with your date! I’ll join you two at the party later.”

Ushijima sighed, but didn’t fight Tendou as he slammed the door behind him. He was thankful he already had his keys and wallet, and began making his way over to the Halloween party in question. Situations like this weren’t usually his wheelhouse, but Tendou had been insistent that he go on this blind date and at a Halloween party no less.

It was in full swing when he arrived, but Tendou had told him that his date was meeting him out front and seeing no one else around, Ushijima assumed he had arrived first. He took a moment to adjust his costume, fixing the cuffs of his coat, when he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up and his brow furrowed immediately.

“Tendou?”

“Yes! But also, no!”

Ushijima grew even more confused.

“You actually know my cousin. He’s Satori. I’m actually Satoshi, so nice to meet you!”

Satoshi stuck his hand out and Ushijima shook it. He continued studying Satoshi carefully though, taking in the red coat along with his bright red hair.

“But you’re obviously not,” he said. “You’re clearly Tendou dressed as Edward Elric. That’s why you made me dress up as Roy. You made these when you had us cosplay together.”

Satoshi laughed. “No, no! I just told you I’m Satoshi. Really! Satori is the one who's your best friend. We get mistaken for each other a lot.”

“Right. I see.”

“Now, come on! Let’s head on in!”

Satoshi grabbed Ushijima’s hand and tugged him inside. Ushijima let him, still studying him carefully, as they weaved through the crowd to where all the food and drinks were. Satoshi quickly shoved a drink and some food into Ushijima’s hands before he could even look at any of it, and began pulling him away again. They somehow managed to find the one secluded space within the party and Satoshi sat them both down, beaming at Ushijima.

“So!” declared Satoshi. “I would ask you to tell me about yourself, but to be honest, my cousin talks about you a lot. It feels like I already know you!”

“Is that so? I must apologize then because I know nothing about you. In fact, Tendou has made no mention of you at all,” Ushijima eyed Satoshi, “or how similar the two of you look.”

“Oh yeah, we get that all the time,” Satoshi shrugged. “But enough about me! Let’s talk about you! Satori told me you guys play volleyball together. I heard you’re, like, a super ace or something!”

“Yes, Tendou and I have been on the same team since our first year.” Ushijima smiled. “It’s how we met.”

“Wow. You two have really known each other a long time,” said Satoshi. “Thanks for being his friend, by the way. Satori was bullied a lot and I know his friendship with you and the rest of Shiratorizawa really means a lot to him.”

“I’m glad. He means a lot to me too.”

Satoshi blushed and looked away. Ushijima didn’t seem to notice, so Satoshi took a moment to clear his throat before speaking again.

“Satori really thinks you're great,” said Satoshi. “He told me he really can’t understand why someone like you would want to be friends with him, but he’s really glad to have you in his life. You really made it better and he hopes that you’ll always be there for him in the same way he is for you.”

Ushijma nodded. “There is no doubt in my mind that we will always be friends. Like I said earlier, Tendou means a lot to me and I’m glad to have him in my life.”

They felt silent, but noise surrounded them still due to the party. Ushijima nibbled at his food and was pleased to see that Satoshi had managed to get things that he liked.

“Hey.”

Ushijima looked over at Satoshi. His brow furrowed when he noticed he was looking down, shuffling his feet.

“Uh, don’t tell Satori I told you this, but I think he likes you.”

Ushijima’s confusion grew. “Why would he not want you to tell me that? I like him too. He’s my best friend.”

“I know, but, uh, I think he means he  _ likes  _ you. Like, really likes you,” Satoshi explained. “Like, more than best friends.”

“I see,” Ushijima mused. “I still don’t understand why he wouldn’t tell me though.”

“Well, maybe he’s afraid.”

“Afraid?”

“Yeah, of everything changing. Maybe he’s worried that you don’t feel the same way and that it’ll make things weird between the two of you and he doesn’t want to lose you as a friend because he really likes you.”

“If Tendou has feelings for me, that’ll never change the fact that he’s my best friend.”

“Really?”

Ushijima nodded. “If anything, it would make me really happy because I feel the same way about Tendou.”

“You do?” Satoshi finally looked up at him with wide eyes. “But why?”

“Like you said, Tendou and I are best friends,” said Ushijima. “I know people often wonder why because we’re complete opposites and to be honest, when we first met, I wondered if we would get along too. But Tendou cares deeply for others and I care deeply for him. He has introduced me to many things I would not have considered before and perhaps I have not enjoyed all of them, but I am thankful for all of the opportunities he has given me. He has helped me see beyond my traditional upbringing and he means a lot to me.” He smiled at Satoshi. “So to hear that Tendou likes me as more than his best friend brings me a lot of joy because there’s no one else I would rather have with me.”

Satoshi stared blankly at Ushijima before nodding mutely. He looked down at his feet again, took a deep breath, and stood up. Ushijima moved to follow, but Satoshi pushed him back down.

“I see. Thanks for the insight, but I think it’s probably a good time for me to go now,” Satoshi said hurriedly. “Sorry for ruining this date, but it’s okay. I know someone else you’ll like even more. Bye!”

Ushijima blinked and watched as Satoshi ran to the other side of the room. He saw him standing in a corner, take a deep breath, and then turn right back around. He walked calmly over back to Ushijima and waved, a smile on his face.

“Hey, Toshi! How’d the date go?”

Ushijima squinted. “Tendou?”

Tendou laughed. “Duh! Who else would it be? Satoshi sent me after all.”

“Of course. I see. He did tell me that.”

“Anyways!” Tendou scratched at the back of his neck and looked down at his feet. “I, uh, I have to tell you something.”

Ushijima raised an eyebrow in response.

“I really like you, Toshi. Like,  _ really _ like you. Like, more than best friends and I want us to be more than best friends too, if you’re cool with that.”

Ushijima smiled and reached over to gently hold Tendou’s hand causing Tendou to finally look up at him.

“I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/627351858887966720/two-faced)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1297946470608445441?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
